Zero In Night Class
by AbzCanWrite
Summary: This story takes place after Zero bit Yuuki several times but before Shizuka came.Zero is transferred to the night class by his own free well!ZeroXNightClass NOTSLASH!now rewriting it! trying to kill any mistakes ;
1. Kiryuu Zero is attending the Night Class

**AUTHOR NOTES –VERY IMPORTANT FOR THE STORY- READ!.**

**I REWROTE THIS CHAPTER! TOO MUCH MISTAKES! FORGIVE PLEEAAASE! \\\**

**(in my defense...nothing is coming out the same after I submit...don't know why! :'( anyway hope this one does! ;\ )**

This story is all about Zero and the night class. There's not much Yuuki in here. SORRY

Some important facts:

-Other genres: Friendship, family, drama, maybe some adventure ;)

- None of night class students know that Zero is a vampire. Just like the manga, but I believe that Aido does in the manga right? I honestly never understood who knew, and who didn't so i just decided no one would know. (NO WORRIES! They will know pretty soon! **;)** )

- Ichiru's story is going to be little different here you guys ;\

- I didn't want it to be complicated in the night class so there are only 7+1 students in the night classs."Kaname, Ichijo, Aido, Kain, Shiki, Rima, Ruka."+"Zero" and of course also Seiren "Kaname's unofficial spy/bodyguard" won't be showing here a lot, just like the manga.

-This story is not yaoi or male on male…and it's very innocent, just simple interactions and events.

Everyone this is my first Fanfic EVER! So please be gentle \\\\\

Thank you for reading…Enjoy with no mistakes! (Hopefully) \ 0 /

**Chapter 1**

**The kiryuu boy is attending our "night"class?**

"I need you to transfer me to the Night class." Zero repeated for the third time, since apparently the ex-hunter wouldn't seem to get it. "B-but Kiryuu-kun...why?" the chairman asked very simply, like it was the weirdest thing for Zero to ask. That irritated Zero. Why couldn't that stupid man understand!? Why did he have to act so surprised!? Zero thought that the chairman himself should have transferred him long ago, why didn't he anyway?

"Because, Cross Chairman. I. Am. A. Freaking. Vampire!" Zero almost shouted the last two words. He continued after calming down a little bet "And vampires live in that building, not here! I can't be around the day class students anymore. Can't you see? I'm becoming more and more of a threat to them as I fall more and more to the E-FREAKING level!" Zero was now shouting, he was NOT comfortable talking about this, and it just made him so angry that he had to explain the reason for that old man, he should know better why Zero doesn't want to be in the Day class anymore.

It was more than just the day class students issue, it was about Yuuki! He cannot be around Yuuki anymore! He can't! He's hurting her too much he had already got drunk on her blood for like 3 times now! And he just couldn't do that to Yuuki any longer. No. He will not. He'd rather stay with the vampires which he truly hated, than drain her.

The chairman sighed gently; finally deciding to show his understanding. It really pained him, but he knew that he needed to do this for Zero's own sake. Sitting there in his chair, he didn't look up; he just started speaking with his very serious voice. "Kiryuu Zero you are from tomorrow onwards a night class student, you will live in the moon dorms, and study in the night class as a vampire student. You will receive your night uniform tonight. Tomorrow night you must be at the moon dorms, your dorm president, Kuran Kaname, will take care of the rest."

The chairman looked up at Zero, with a careful smile on his face: "And kiryuu-kun, please no fights with your fellow students. Okay?"

Zero just glared at him for a while then shrugged and made a "Tsk" sound, then pushing his hands into his pockets, he turned to leave. "Oh… Kiryuu-kun! One more thing!" Zero turned back his glare at the ex-hunter.

"umm...about your night duties...well, you won't have to attend to it anymore, since the purpose of it is to keep the vampires from the humans, you will be able to do that just by being in their own dorms...agree, yes?"

"..." Zero shut him another glare before leaving.

Cross took that as a yes.

**-~~~LINE~~~-**

~~THAT NIGHT~~

Zero walked across his room, and stood in front of his -hanged on the door handle- white uniform...He was disgusted by it...he's going to wear the same as those filthy vampires...but he knew he was doing the right thing.

Zero couldn't sleep that night, thinking about how he's so going to make it a living Hell for them, even though he knew he shouldn't. But for now he desperately needed to think about something good.

**-~~~LINE~~~-**

Kaname was walking to the dorms, coming back from chairman Cross's office. He wasn't surprised by the news, or the fact that the Kiryuu boy himself asked for it, he knew he would, and that in the end his feelings for Yuuki would overwhelm his feelings for the vampires. The pureblood was worried though, on how things are going to go in the Night class from now on, with a hunter as one of its residences and all...nothing he couldn't control, he thought, but for now he has to have a little talk with the Night students. 'This should be interesting' the pureblood slightly smirked.

-~~~LINE~~~-

Five noble heads turned slowly towards the Night dorms doors before they opened since they sensed their beloved pureblood leader's presence early enough. The five beautiful heads belonged to none other than: Takuma, Aido, Kain, Ruka, Rima, and Shiki.

Kaname walked in followed by his assistant Serin.

"Kaname-Sama." Ichijo greeted, slightly bowing in respect

" what did the chairman Cross wanted?"

Kaname looked at them, they were all so curious although they did hid it quite well...Kaname moved to sit on one of the chairs.

"He wanted to inform me that a new student will be attending the night class."

"A new student?" Kain started.

"For the night class?" Ichijo finished.

"Is he a noble?" Aido asked solely. "From what family?" he continued.

"Who told you it's a "He"?" Ruka exclaimed angrily at Aido. Aido just glared at her.

Kaname sat there enjoying himself, he said nothing, soon the students gender will be their least concern.

"He's not a born vampire." Kaname said.

"WHAAAA..." Aido and Ruka exclaimed at the same time. Kain knitted his eyebrows together in a confused frown. Shiki and Rima stopped chewing for a second before biting down on their pocky again. Ichijo just stared at Kaname in total confusion.

"A turned vampire!" Aido finally managed to say."B-b-but we never had one before?"

"Well, Aido, now we do." Kaname said with an expressionless face.

"What level is he? His master is feeding him right?" Ruka asked unhappy about the fact that they will be having a turned vampire as their fellow student.

They were all looking at kaname right now, even the pocky couple; they were all asking for an answer.

kaname sighed, raising his hand to grip his forehead. He finally said:

"He's a Level D."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Oh..." Ruka finally managed to sputter out.

"A level D? Kaname-sama why is a level D going to attend the night class?" Ichijo asked, he was very confused, just like everyone else...what the hell was that old chairman thinking. A level D?

"Because that level D is not just any level D...he's a hunter as well, and from a very well-known hunters family too." Kaname answered clearly.

"WHAT?" Aido's jaw dropped down to his feet. Kain's eyes just got very, very wide.

"A...hunter?...Kaname-Sama, do you know the new student?" Ruka finally managed to talk confused, and unable to comprehend with the whole situation.

"Oh you all know him very well too." Kaname answered, enjoying the effect on the vampires.

"We do?" Rima finally said looking bluntly with no expression as she fed Shiki another pocky.

"Then who is it, if I may ask, Kaname-Sama?" Ichijo finally asked politely, trying to hide his shock.

Kaname looked at them, drowning his gaze on each one of them until he finally said:

"He's the vampire hunter you all know very well, but of course not well enough to know he's actually a vampire."

Kaname's face got deadly serious like he's about to give an order, which he was: "Well, now that you all know he's a hunter, and a level D I hope that you all stick to the rules, no fighting with the hunter, and no matter how much you want to harm him, you shall not. Understood?"

"Yes, Kaname-Sama" They all answered in one voice.

Kaname gave one last glance before he stood making his way upstairs, as he reached the last step he stopped, turned his head, and finally said:

"The new student attending the night class tomorrow is Kiryuu Zero."

**-~~~LINE~~~-**

"I can't believe Kiryuu-kun is a vampire?" Kain said in disbelieve.

"I can't believe he's going to attend the night class!?" Aido said almost shouting. Kain still in shock about Zero being a vampire said:" and as a vampire?"

Ruka hadn't said anything yet, but there was a dark aura around her as she faced the ground. Suddenly she shot her head up, she was laughing.

"Oh no" Kain said "She's in denial."

"She is going crazy." Aido said almost feeling sympathy for the bright haired girl.

"No...No...No..No..." Ruka said with an excited voice," No...Don't you see? No I'm not in denial! Or crazy! Can't you all see? It's finally our chance! We can finally have revenge on him!"

"Ruka...I think Kaname-Sama made it clear not to touch the boy." Kain said.

"Yeah Ruka. Let's not get too excited okay? It might go well, maybe you'll be friends, you know...Kiryuu-kun is not as bad as he may seem" Ichijo said trying to calm her down.

"Huh? Friends? Are you kidding me? Have you already forgotten what he did to Kaname-sama?" Ruka was almost shouting at Ichijo, who backed off. God, Ruka is so scary when it's about Kaname.

"You know" Aido started with a little of an embarrassment." he really is not that bad, when I was having a hard time, I went to him and Yuuki...and...Well…They really welcomed me, even more than I expected,

Kiryuu-kun even cooked for my sake."

"See? It's not that bad" Ichijo said smiling at Ruka.

"Whatever, it's almost morning I'm going to sleep." Ruka said as she dashed to her room.

Shiki and Rima followed minutes later. "So, Kiryuu-kun is coming here." Shiki started as they were walking up the stairs. "Yeah, it should be interesting" Rima said throwing him yet another pocky.

Ichijo, Aido, and Kain where the only ones left in the living room, each one of them chose something to stare at while thinking of the situation.

Ichijo was staring at a pocky on the floor that had probably fallen from Rima or Shiki. 'Kiryuu-kun is transfering here? No better yet Kiryuu-kun was a vampire? It's probably Shizuka-sama who turned him. So he was turned after all, it was very odd for him to survive when his parents had not.'

Aido was staring at the place where Kaname was sitting. 'So Kaname-sama knew that Kiryuu-kun was a vampire-And a level-D at that- all these years? Wow, that explains why he had asked him how he was doing that day, no wonder Kiryuu-kun got angry!'

'So he didn't survive it after all. Of course not! He was against a pureblood for crying out loud! It was stupid to even think he would survive. But no, they had all believed it, all those years...so stupid.'

Kain was staring at the stairs. Ruka, She's going to do something, she's probably not letting this go. But, wow, what news! The last Kiryuu a vampire! He never noticed! Shizuka-sama...Ahaa…'

Finally one decided to come out of his world, picked up the pocky, and put in in his mouth, it was Ichijo. "I guess he didn't survive it like everyone thought he had." Ichijo said sounding like he's talking to himself more than to the other two. But it was enough to pull them out of their thought.

"No he didn't survive, but still he wasn't killed like his parents were." Aido said almost feeling sorry for the hunter.

"I'm afraid; Aido that what he has to go through is harder even than death itself." Ichijo said as soon as he finished the pocky.

"Yeah, well, just what Shizuka-sama wanted, I guess." Kain said, then got up, and yawned. "It's getting late you guys, I'm off to sleep."

Aido and Ichijo agreed on that, they were all so tired, it was after all 7 a.m., and with the big news, they were all so tired even more.

They all made their way up to their comfy beds. But none of the night class students had a good sleep that morning.

**-~~~LINE~~~-**

7 p.m., a certain silver haired vampire, wearing a white uniform stood outside the night dorms. Lilac eyes stared at the doors. Both doors unexpectedly but slowly opened wide, as a certain chocolate haired pureblood wearing the same white uniform stared with maroon eyes at the hunter. "Kiryuu-kun? Welcome to the night class. Won't you come in?" He said.

**-~~~LINE~~~-**

THANK YOU FOR READING/READING AGAIN!

HOPE YOU LIKED IT!

R&R ;)


	2. Kiryuu Zero is not that bad my ass!

**Rewritten…enjoy ^^**

**Chapter 2**

**"The kiryuu boy is not that bad" my ass!**

"Kiryuu-kun? Welcome to the night class. Won't you come in?" Kaname said smirking at Zero. Zero just glared at him for a second, God! He hated that bastard so much, smirking at him like that! But of course, this filthy creature was enjoying Zero's suffering. Zero could make out seven pairs of eyes standing inside behind the pureblood. That's it! Zero could NOT take this humiliation. Kaname was still smirking at him, as Zero pointed his Bloody Rose at Kaname stubbornly, ignoring the seven pairs -now red glowing- eyes.

"Now, now, Kiryuu-kun, I thought Cross chairman had warned you not to do anything reckless." Kaname said in a very calm voice, he didn't even blink once, as Zero pointed the Anti-vampire weapon at him.

Zero ignored the comment, as he moved closer to the pureblood, making the gun now in direct contact with Kaname's temple. Two of the students behind them started moving, but Kaname's slowly raised a hand stopping them.

They kept it like that for almost a minute or so. Lilac, silvery eyes glared at deadly, staring back maroons. Then finally Zero broke the silence as he slowly put his gun back into the inner pocket of his white, new jacket. "I don't need to be welcomed to this filthy place, and especially not by someone like you." Then he turned towards the group of nobles . "Let's make things clear here, you stay out of my sight, and you simply won't get shut." He threw his bag on his shoulder, and started to make his way between the angry vampires.

An ice cold hand held his wrist in a deathly grip. Ice started forming up Zero's arm very quickly. "Apologize...Apologize now to Kaname-sama!" Aido said looking angry as hell. Zero glared at him, he smirked as he answered:" Ttsk...You are probably out of your mind if you were thinking I would apologize to any of you, filthy vampires, and especially not him." Zero said throwing Kaname a glare. That's it, Aido was so going to kill him, but just when he was about to go icey on the hunter, something happened really fast, he saw light brown hair then a hand rising, and descending in a blow.

Ruka had slapped Zero in the face. "You little brat! You...you level D bastard, who do you think you are? You...you...do you not know your own place!? How can you say such things about Kaname-sama!?" Ruka was very angry, and her aura was very dark. Zero's face was covered with sliver locks from the effect of the hit, a red mark was forming on his left cheek. It was a very strong slap.

Everyone was silent for a while. Kaname hadn't done anything until now, he was just watching.

Zero was in his own world now...that's right he's nothing but a filthy vampire just like them. No, he was even worse; he's a level-D, that's right.

Zero finally broke the silence; he shut his eyes, chuckled slightly before looking up at Ruka shouting: "THAT'S RIGHT!" everyone was confused, did Kiryuu-kun just agreed with something one of them had said?

Zero continued, his voice getting louder, and louder with each word. "THAT'S RIGHT! I. AM. A. FILTHY. LEVEL. ! AND DO YOU KNOW WHY? IT'S BECAUSE OF YOUR BELOVED FREAKING PUREBLOODS! YOUR SO-CALLED FILTHY LEADERS!" Zero was now almost panting for air; he was so frustrated he forgot to breath. As soon as he finished his "speech", he dashed towards Kaname, holding his hand up, ignoring the stoned-from shock vampires. "Keys!" he demanded with no obvious patience. Kaname looked at his hand for a while, and then he looked up at Zero's flushed face, from anger, and from Ruka's impact. "Oh, but Kiryuu-kun, I thought the chairman told you. To avoid any unwanted "incidents", you are to be my roommate."

This time, eight eyes shut up at Kaname's face, they all shared shock, confusion, disbelieve, and anger.

" OH HELL NO!" Zero said the words with complete disbelieve. "No way, I'm not buying this!" he muttered. Kaname looked at him, and said :" Oh you better then, Kiryuu-kun, and fast too, because we have no time to discuss this right now, classes are about to begin."

"K-k-kaname-sama " the words finally escaped Aido's mouth, in total confusion." A-are you serious about this?"

"Kaname-sama, you...you really are going to live with...with...that!" Ruka said pointing at Zero, ignoring his glare.

"Yes, Ruka, if it's for the good of this Academy I will live with Kiryuu-kun, and I hope you all take my example." Kaname said calmly." And now, enough with all of this, we need to go to class."

Kaname grabbed bunch of books that were sitting on a table near them, he gestured for the vampires to follow him, and they all started moving, except of course one certain silver haired vampire.

Zero is not going to follow that freak, like he was his puppet or something he waited until they were all pass the doors before he started moving. He pulled only a notebook, not really in the best mood to take out his entire schedule for the night. Zero started out into the cold breeze of that night, it's going to be a hell of a long night.

**-~~~LINE~~~-**

The gates opened, and the vampires made their way slowly towards their class. Zero was still separating himself from the group, as if he didn't want anyone to know he was walking with them, although it was pretty obvious from the matching uniforms.

They entered the big building, and headed for their class. The first period was history, Vampire history that is. The vampire's quickly adjusted themselves in the class. Shiki took a seat, and threw his head on the back of the chair, chewing the pocky Rima had just threw to him, after adjusting herself on the desk in front of him.

Aido just sat on a random chair supporting his chin on his hand, still thinking deeply about the situation. Ruka stood a couple of meters away, crossing her arm together, and staring at nothing while also analyzing the situation. Next to her, Kain stood scratching his forehead, still in disbelieve.

Kaname was standing, with his back against the big window, and his head slightly turned, looking outside. Ichijo was the only one sitting in the front, with his books all out, like a good student. A minute later Zero came in, totally ignoring the vampires, like they don't even exist. He was standing at the front of the class, with his back to the door. He was scanning the place with amethyst eyes, looking for the most isolated place, that dark corner to his left seemed nice, no filthy vampires close. Just when he was about to make his move towards the desired spot, a voice pinned his feet to the wooden floor.

"Hello, vampires, how are we today?" Toga Yagari stood leaning against the door of the classroom. Zero turned around slowly facing his teacher. Oh no he completely forgot the hunter is now a teacher for these vampires. "Sh..shishou..." (Master/teacher) Zero muttered the words carefully. The vampires around them stared at them. "W…waits, he's your master?" Aido finally said. Zero totally ignored the question, because he was still in shock, and even if he wasn't he wouldn't have answered it anyway.

Yagari-sensei made his way across the room towards the silver haired boy. He put his hand on the boy's head, shuffling his silver locks a little, he leaned in closer so he can be at the same height as his student, as he answered Aido's question "That's right...how's my cute pupil doing? Ah...Zero...what's with the scary glare? You used to be easier going...Oh, but god, right now you look just like your master, boy"

Yagari winked at him with his only eye...Zero flushed with embarrassment, moved away from the hunter's hand, as he made a "respect" bow (Japanese style) for his master. He hadn't noticed he has been glaring at his master! How could he, this hunter, who taught him a lot, and lost his eye trying to save his life. No, he would never intentionally disrespect this man, ever. " Sh..shishou, f..forgive me.." Zero muttered the words, while still bowing in respect, and obvious apology too.

Ruka, Aido, Ichijo, and Kain were all staring in disbelieve now...well, the man did call kiryuu-kun with his first name, and with no honorifics, so they must be really close...wow!...this was the first time they had seen Kiryuu-kun so...so polite? So respectful towards someone! Kaname just stared at them in silence...Rima and shiki stared too, but with their own bored style.

The older hunter smiled softly at his student, as he jerked Zero gently from his bow. "You don't have to be sorry because you look like me you know?" he gave him a playful smirk. "As you know I'm teaching here now, so is Kaito" Zero nodded his head wordlessly.

"Okay now enough of this, let's start our class, Zero, I expect you to be just as good of a student when you were a child." Yagari-sensei said announcing the beginning of the lesson.

Zero slightly nodded with his eyes, and made his way to a seat. And the class began. Maybe it will be fine now with someone he admired, and loved around, Zero thought.

**-~~~LINE~~~-**

IT WAS NOT FINE! Zero hated every second of that stinking vampires filled class. They were so disgusting, the way the talk, answer, and walk around in the class. They are beasts in human forms, how can they be so full of themselves. The way they were so proud of being vampires just baffled Zero.

Of course the worst of all was the way they WORSHIPED that creepy pureblood! But to Zero he was the worst one of them all; A pureblood. Vampires who can turn human into vampire beasts like themselves, so they can be their slaves. To Zero, Kuran Kaname was nothing but a reminder of that woman. And still those filthy vampires viewed at him as a God!

He took another look at the vampires scattered around the dark classroom, so disgusting, his eyes landed on that very same pureblood standing with his back against the window. Kaname looked at him suddenly, Zero of course just kept on glaring. This...this freak is just like her, she, the one who made his life a living hell, he still feels sick whenever he remembers that night. She murdered, slaughtered his parents right in front of his eyes, and took his brother away, and then...she bit him...Zero was still glaring at Kaname as his hand subconsciously rested on the tattooed side of his neck.

"Mmm…ok next is Zero...Zero!?...Zero?" Yagari sensei said raising his voice a bit.

Zero just got up, he shut a very quick apologetic glance towards his master, and dashed outside the class, a hand still holding his neck, and another covering his mouth. The vampires were a little bit shocked at the act, but didn't care much about the level D. They all shut their eyes towards their leader. Kaname slightly smirked, as he turned towards the window. The boy was obviously disgusted by him, plus Kaname guessed: The hunger.

**-~~~LINE~~~-**

It was too disgusting in there; Zero just couldn't take it any longer. He walked or rather ran through the hallways. The hunter jerked off his jacket throwing it somewhere, his breath quickening by the second, his heart was beating so fast it hurt, and his Tattoo itched so damn much! His eyes finally met the "Toilets" sign; he pushed the door roughly, walked to the sink, and took it all out.

**-~~~LINE~~~-**

Yagari made his way to the door to follow Zero, but a voice stopped him." Don't worry, sensei...Kiryuu-kun is alright, you don't have to stop the lesson...please continue." Kaname said most coolly. "Aidou will be glad to check on him" he finished.

He knew it was a bad idea sending a "vampire" to him right now, but Kaname just couldn't help but enjoy it. He was pretty angry at how Zero walked into the night class without someone forcing him, how he made that hard decision for her. How he can always be with her, close to her in ways he can never dream of. He respected him, but he envied him more. He was so angry he just wanted to humiliate that low-life.

"Wha…I am?" Aidou said stupidly, before realizing his mistake as Kaname shut him a side-killing glance. And before Yagari could answer, Aidou was already in the hallway.

**-~~~LINE~~~-**

THANK YOU FOR READING/READING AGAIN

HOPE YOU LIKED IT

R&R ;)


	3. kiryuu Zero is disgusted!

REWRITTEN (not much changed in this one though ;\)

Chapter 3

(Kiryuu Zero is disgusted)

The gates opened and the vampires made their way slowly towards their class. Zero was still separating himself from the group, as if he didn't want anyone to know he was walking with them, although it was pretty obvious from the matching uniforms.

They entered the big building and headed towards the class. The first period was history, Vampire history that is. The vampires quickly adjusted themselves in the class. Shiki took a seat, and threw his head on the back of the chair; chewing the pocky Rima had just tossed to him, after adjusting herself on the desk in front of him.

Aido just sat on a random chair supporting his chin on his hand, still thinking deeply about the situation. Ruka just stood a couple of meters away, crossing her arms, and staring at nothing while also analyzing the situation. Next to her, Kain stood scratching his forehead, still in disbelieve. Kaname was standing, with his back against the big window, and his head slightly turned, looking outside. Ichijo was the only one sitting in the front, with his books all out, like a good student.

A minute later Zero came in, totally ignoring the vampires, like they don't even exist. He was standing at the front of the class, with his back to the door. He was scanning the place with amethyst eyes, looking for the most isolated place. That dark corner to his left seemed nice, no filthy vampires close. Just when he was about to make his move towards the desired spot, a voice pinned his feet to the wooden floor.

"Hello, vampires, how are we today?" Toga Yagari stood leaning against the door of the classroom. Zero turned around slowly facing his teacher. Oh no! He completely forgot the hunter is now a teacher for these vampires. "Sh..shishou..." (Master/teacher) Zero muttered the words carefully. The vampires around stared at them. ", so he's your master?" Aido finally said. Zero totally ignored the question, because he was still in shock, and even if he wasn't he wouldn't have answered it anyway.

Yagari-sensei made his way across the room towards the silver haired boy. He put his hand on the boy's head, shuffling the silver locks a little, he leaned in closer so he can be at the same height as his student, as he answered Aido's question "That's right...how's my cute pupil doing? Ah...Zero...what's with the scary glare? You used to be an easy going little fella...Oh, but god, right now you look just like your master, boy!"

Yagari winked at him with his only eye...Zero flushed with embarrassment, moved away from the hunter's hand, as he made a "respect" bow (Japanese style) for his master. He hadn't noticed he has been glaring at his master! How could he, this hunter, who taught him a lot, and lost his eye trying to save his life. No, he would never intentionally disrespect this man, ever. " Sh..shishou, f..forgive me.." Zero muttered the words, while still bowing in respect, and obvious apology too.

Ruka, Aido, Ichijo, and Kain were all staring in disbelieve now...well, the man did call kiryuu-kun with his first name, and with no honorifics, so they must be really close...wow!..this was the first time they had ever seen Kiryuu-kun so..so polite? So respectful! Kaname just stared at them in silence..Rima, and shiki stared too, but with their own bored style.

The older hunter smiled gently at his student, as he jerked Zero gently from his bow. "You don't have to be sorry because you look like me you know?" he gave him a playful smirk. "As you know I'm teaching here now, so is Kaito" Zero nodded his head silently.

"Okay now enough of this, let's start our class, Zero, i expect you to be just as good of a student when you were a child." Yagari-sensei said announcing the beginning of the lesson.

Zero slightly nodded with his eyes, and made his way to a seat. And the class began. Maybe it will be fine now with someone he admired, and loved around, Zero thought.

**-~~~LINE~~~-**

IT WAS NOT FINE! Zero hated every second of that stinking vampires filled class. They were so disgusting, the way the talk, answer, and walk around in the class. They are beasts in human forms, how can they be so full of themselves. The way they were so proud of being vampires just baffled Zero.

Of course the worst of all was the way they WORSHIPED that creepy pureblood! But to Zero he was the worst one of them all, A pureblood. Vampires who can turn human into beasts like themselves, so they can be their slaves. To Zero, Kuran Kaname was nothing but a reminder of that woman. And still those filthy vampires look at him like he's a God!

He took another look at the vampires scattered around the dark classroom, so disgusting, his eyes landed on a certain pureblood standing with his back against the window. Kaname looked at him suddenly, Zero of course just kept on glaring. This...this freak is just like her, she, the one who made his life a living hell, he still feels sick whenever he remembers that night. She murdered his parents, right in front of his eyes, and took his brother away, and then...she bit him. Zero was still glaring at Kaname as his hand subconsciously rested on the tattooed side of his neck.

"Mmm...Ok next is Zero...Zero...Zero!" Yagari sensei said raising his voice a bit.

Zero just got up, he shut a very quick apologetic glance towards his master, and dashed outside the class, a hand still holding his neck, and another covering his mouth. The vampires were a little bit shocked at the act, but didn't care less about the level D. They all shut their eyes towards their leader. Kaname slightly smirked, as he turned towards the window. The boy was obviously disgusted by him, plus Kaname guessed: The hunger.

**-~~~LINE~~~-**

It was too disgusting in there; Zero jerked off his jacket throwing it somewhere, and tried loosening his tie as he walked aimlessly in the empty hallways. Blood stained lilac eyes locked finally on a toilet sign. Zero just couldn't take it any longer. He made his way to the bathroom, and he took it all out.

**-~~~LINE~~~-**

Yagari made his way to the door to follow Zero, but a voice stopped him." Don't worry, sensei...Kiryuu-kun is alright, you don't have to stop the lesson...please continue." Kaname said most coolly. "Aidou will be glad to check on him" he finished. He knew it was a bad idea sending a "vampire" to him right now, but Kaname just couldn't help but enjoy it. He was pretty angry at how Zero walked into the night class without someone forcing him, how he made that hard decision for her. How he can always be with her, close to her in ways he can never dream of. He respected him, but he envied him even more. He was so angry he just wanted to humiliate that low-life.

"Wha..I am?" Aidou said stupidly, before releasing his mistake as Kaname shut him a side-killing glance. And before Yagari could answer, Aidou was already in the hallway.

**-~~~LINE~~~-**

Aidou was walking through the hallways of the academy, trying to detect Zero's scent. He was frustrated, why was he the one who had to go! It's not like he was Kiryuu's friend or anything! But whatever Kaname-sama wants he will gladly do, Kaname-sama actually picked him! He must trust him very much, Aidou chuckled happily.

His thoughts where interrupted by a scent. It wasn't blood, which was good (or bad?). Aidou followed the scent until he was standing in front of a slightly opened door, it was the bathroom. He could hear some panting, heaving, and running water on the other side, Aidou quietly opened the door a little more, and his eyes got as wide as possible.

Zero was barely standing, his entire body was shaking uncontrollably, he was leaning on the sink, one of his hands on his mouth, and the other supporting himself with. A bunch of blood tablets were scattered around on the sink.

Aidou was completely in shock, he had never seen Kiryuu-kun so weak, so vulnerable. Zero was obviously throwing up, as he from time to time removes his hand away from his mouth, and releases whatever his stomach had in. Aidou felt very awkward, what was he supposed to do now? He moved closer. Zero shut him a shocked glance, "he must have been so weak, he couldn't even sense me", Aidou thought. Aidou's thoughts were disturbed by a new smell, it was blood, but not a real blood, it was very familiar, and Aidou would never fail to recognize this unpleasant fake smell, blood tablets.

Zero was now coughing the blood, that he so disparately tried to swallow but couldn't. His insides felt like it was on fire, he can't let this affect him especially with a vampire around, he won't be humiliated like that. But all of the silver haired hunter's determination was gone as another wave of pain shut threw him; he dipped his head, and started throwing up the burning blood yet again.

"ummm...are you okay?" Aidou finally spoke when Zero had apparently emptied everything that was in his stomach.

Zero was still shaking though, and he was obviously not okay. Aidou almost rested a hand on his shoulder, but Zero jerked it off violently, as he moved backwards supporting his back to the bathroom cold ceramic wall, he was still so tired, and angry...and this filthy vampire, this…This thing, who was like those responsible for his state, actually tried to touch him! No…even worse...he dared to pity him!

"Don't touch me you freaking vampire!" Zero hissed trying to make his voice sound strong, but it was clearly not working, his hands shut up to his now glowing tattoo, and he started scratching his neck, it was so damn itchy all the time anyway, but now! Now it was like hundreds of bugs stinging, and jabbing at his neck! He felt a liquid on his hand, and running down his neck, blood.

**-~~~LINE~~~-**

As the only pureblood in the classroom Kaname was the first to notice the sweet scent, Blood. A few seconds later all heads were up for the smell, except for the hunter giving the last instructions. They all recognized the scent. It was a mixture of vampire's blood, and a hunter's. It was Zero's.

Damn that Aidou, Kaname thought, couldn't he handle this simple task, he should have sent someone else. All the night students were now looking at him, waiting for his instructions, Kaname just nodded at them, as if saying "I'll take care of it", as he walk towards the teacher, excusing himself.

**-~~~LINE~~~-**

**Hey! So I wanna make something clear this is neither a slash, nor yaoi or rated m or anything, it's the most innocent fanfic! You might misunderstand because it's all about the VK boys...but you can think of it as if um only writing the night class scenes in the manga...so like there are other events but um just not mentioning them.**

THANK YOU FOR READING/READING AGAIN

HOPE YOU LIKED IT

R&R ;)


	4. Kiryuu Zero is stronger

REWRITTEN (not much changed ;\)

Chapter 4

Kiryuu Zero is Stronger

Aidou dashed towards Zero, and he tried to push his hand away from his neck." What are you doing! Are you trying to kill yourself?" Aidou shouted at him.

Zero didn't detach his hand from his neck; it was itching like crazy. He tried pushing Aidou with his other hand, while still scratching with the other.

"Back off!" Zero shouted.

"NO!" Aidou said pinning Zero to the wall, making sure both hands were far away from their targets, he was pissed now, he didn't want it to be this way, but that's it, he's bound to use his power. He froze Zero's wrists to the wall. And finally "backing off" he took a look at Zero's face. And his eyes got wide at the sight. Zero's eyes were blood red, and his fangs were completely elongated! His tattoo was glowing as well, and the veins-like drawings were now extending further. He must be going through the hunger of the level-Ds! Aidou's thoughts were interrupted by a familiar scent. Kaname!

**-~~~LINE~~~-**

Kaname walked through the opened bathroom door. He surveyed the situation. Aidou was standing next to Zero, who, in contrast, was barely standing, shaking from head to toe, his arms on both sides, next to his head, frozen, he was panting, and although he was not looking up, his eyes were clearly glowing red, his tattoo was as well, and the flesh around it was so red against the pale skin. A couple of blood tablets were scattered here and there. It was obviously the "hunger". This is worse than I assumed it would be, Kaname thought, but didn't let his annoyance or any emotion for that matter, show on his face.

He walked coolly towards them. "K..Kaname-sama!" Aidou started but his voice was lost when he received a very angry glance from Kaname.

"I'll take care of the rest Aidou, you can go assure the others that there is nothing to worry about." Kaname ordered Aidou, with the same calm façade that he never fails to have on. Aidou just obeyed silently, and started towards the class.

Aidou got to the class, he felt all eyes on him as he walked in, and took a seat at the back. He gave an assuring gesture to his fellows vampires. They all nodded in return.

"Well, Aidou-san how's Zero doing?" The hunter asked trying to sound calm; although it was pretty obvious he was everything but that.

"Nothing to worry about, the dorm leader is taking care of it." Aidou said coolly.

The hunter kept staring for a moment before he said " I see." he made no more remarks on the situation, he knew what Aidou meant. It was the vampires business now, and Zero is one of them, they will take care of the situation, no hunters are to interfere. They will take care of everything, or so the hunter hoped for their own good.

"That's it for today" Yagari sensei finally said after he finished with his instructions, then he started outside the class, the building, and into the night.

The students also made their way to their dorms. Ten minutes later the building was empty except for two certain vampires.

**-~~~LINE~~~-**

Yuuki was worried, where was Zero, he was supposed to be in the night class, yet all of them had come out except for him, and another someone, which worried her even more. She hoped Kaname wouldn't do anything to Zero. She was really shocked when the chairman told her Zero was going to attend the night class, she was very worried, Zero needs her, and she needs him. She never thought they would ever be apart. She had calmed herself earlier, telling herself that it was fine, and that they can always meet each other, and that Zero being in the night class now doesn't have to affect their close relationship. But now...now she doubts everything she tried to calm herself with. It was only the first day for him in the night class, and she hadn't seen him, not even in the exchange time, which she thought would be their meeting time every day from now on. But no, Zero didn't come...where is he? Yuuki wondered into the night as she started her night duties

**-~~~LINE~~~-**.

Kaname walked closer towards the shaking hunter, with a slight smirk. He lifted the boy's silver head, clutching his chin with his hand. He started inspecting the boy, turning his head right then left, surveying the glowing tattoo. Zero kept still, he was too tired to argue, and he was on the edge of sanity, he barely understood what happened around him. He felt that the new scent was familiar, but couldn't quite make out whom exactly it was for, but his guts told him that it was someone he loathed, as another wave of pain, and disgust shut through him, he tried to pull away, from the filthy hands, but was not surprised when his body didn't react well to his commands. And he gasped again as another shut struck him mercilessly.

Kaname's smirk widened at the boy's sight, as he finally broke from his silence. "You are more vampire like than anyone I had ever known in my life...And it's a long one."

Zero's eyes widened at the voice that came out, this time he had enough energy from his anger, and disgust to pull away from the pureblood's grip.

"Don't touch me you filthy pureblood!" Zero shouted as hard as he can. But the sudden movement and shouting made him even more tired. He just wished this asshole would leave him alone. He couldn't take any more of that mocking face. He tried to break the ice that held his wrists in place. He so desperately wanted to just run away from this place that reeked of his own blood, that he didn't even notice the new amount of blood that came trailing down his now damaged wrists.

"You're so pathetic." Kaname said plainly. That's it. Zero was now pissed like hell, even if he didn't kill the bastard tonight, he won't give him the satisfaction of seeing him so weak, and unable to move. First he had to get out of those damn cold ice grips. He started pulling his wrists, and pressing at the freezing ice more violently. The blood was now coming down faster and heavier from every scratch, as his body tensed, and pulled more to break free.

Finally he was rewarded with the sound of freedom, the sound of the ice breaking, and falling down, scattering around his feet.

Kaname did nothing but watch him the whole time. He must admit he was amused. The boy had a very strong will. This made him more jealous, and therefore angrier. Even though he was the pureblooded among them, he always felt that Zero was stronger, he had believes, and would do anything to defend them, even if it meant dying. He admired that very much in Zero, and also envied him for it.

Zero pulled his Bloody Rose from his vest inner pocket, and pointed it directly towards the pureblood's neck. But his body failed him, as the sudden movements made him lose his balance.

"It seems like you're getting very hungry, Kiryuu-kun" Kaname said mockingly. Staring with a calm face at the boy, as if no gun was being pointed at him.

Zero just ignored him, and tried to keep his glare strong. He knew he desperately needed blood; the little bastard didn't have to tell him! But he will not admit it; he would rather die than go that low. A new pain shut through him, his throat felt like it was on fire, plus the stinging feeling on his tattooed side, he gripped his throat with his hand, while unintentionally his other hand which held the gun towards Kaname started descending, and his grip loosened around the bloody rose.

This new pain was something else, he couldn't take it any longer, his vision started to blur gradually. Finally his body shut itself down, and he could see the floor getting closer, and filling his vision.

Kaname seized the teenager boy's limp body at the last moment. Zero's eyes were closed by then, unconscious, and not able to argue. "If only you weren't so close to her, I would have killed you right here, and now." Kaname said to the pale face beneath him, who showed no signs to any attempts of answering; he threw the limp body on his back, and flew towards the dorms.

**-~~~LINE~~~-**

THANK YOU FOR READING/READING AGAIN

HOPE YOU LIKED IT

R&R ;)


	5. Kiryuu Zero is having nighmares

Chapter 5 (rewritten)

Kiryuu Zero is having nightmares

White, everything around him was white, and then silver, and a smile. A face identical to his…"Ichiru?" Zero started, wondering, but couldn't wonder for long, because of a sudden feeling...A vampire was near, he felt danger approaching them. "Ichiru! Run!" Zero shouted at Ichiru who his image was fading into the whiteness of...snow? it's snowing Zero looked at the sky, he held his palm for the snowflake to rest on, but as soon as it rested, it turned into silk white, silver hair. And before he could look at the owner of those locks, he felt fangs puncturing his soft, sensitive skin...

"SHIZUKA!" Zero's eyes opened wide, as he shouted the woman's name. He was shivering violently, and covered in sweat, and blood? Zero tried to get up, but he couldn't, his body won't move, he was too tired, and he was thirsty, very thirsty. His throat ached, and it was very dry, like he had just swallowed a hand full of sand. He started coughing, and soon he couldn't stop! 'God, this was so painful'. After a while he was too tired, and he was happy to sweep back into unconsciousness once again.

Kaname just sat at his desk which was located in the corner of the room, doing some work, and from time to time he glanced at the silver haired hunter who was sprawled on one of the beds, that were recently placed in Kaname's room.

When Kaname heard that woman's name coming out from the hunter, he glanced at the hunter, who has now finally awake, he had been panting, and being annoying for a while, but Kaname didn't bother to wake him up, or anything, he barely glanced at him. He was just doing his job as a dorm leader. Zero was now coughing hard, and just when Kaname started "debating" whether he should "think" about checking on him or not, the silver haired hunter was already dreaming yet again.

**-~~~LINE~~~-**

Kaname was walking outside the dorms in the near woods. He needed some fresh air, even he needed to take a break from everything. He wasn't surprised when Yuuki appeared from the distance, running towards the moon dorms, she must have heard about the hunter transference.

Kaname suddenly appeared in front of the running girl.

"K..Kaname-sama?" Yuuki exclaimed in surprise

"Hello..Yuuki" Kaname answered coolly.

"K..Kaname-s..sama..i..is it true?..Ze..Zero..he..?"

"Yes, Yuuki it is." kaname said steadily

"I heard it from the chairman, but I couldn't believe it...I couldn't find Zero anywhere, so I thought maybe it was true after all...But then again, when I was on my guardian duties I didn't see him with the night students..Kaname-sama, where is he? Is he okay? Why didn't he come?" Yuuki was flustered and she was talking really fast, that she forgot to breath.

"Yuuki, calm down, Kiryuu-kun is fine, and he's going to be if that is what you want. It's just that I believe he's not used to the night class's atmosphere, it's going to take some time, but he will get used to it." Kaname said, he was a little worried at how much Yuuki was upset just because of the unworthy hunter. He would say or do anything so that he could wipe it away from her face. Yuuki is his. She should only worry about him, and get upset and flustered because of him, and only him.

"K..kaname-sama..Will you please take care of him? I know it's a lot to ask...b..but Zero is very special to me...more than he know it...he needs me..he needs someone to show him how important he is! He thinks he doesn't deserve to live...kaname-sama...please..." Yuuki was now crying like a child.

Kaname felt like millions of knives were piercing at his heart, he hated seeing her that way.

"Yuuki..Don't cry anymore...I...I will take care of everything…Anything for you."

Yuuki looked at Kaname with her big teary eye, and then threw herself at him; kaname hugged her back before kissing her head. They stayed like that for a minute, and then Yuuki with slight color in her cheeks murmured something about her duties before running into the night.

Kaname made his way back into the dorms. His mind deciding on something he thought he would never decide on. Not so soon anyway.

**-~~~LINE~~~-**

White, sharp fangs penetrated the soft, pale skin. Zero screamed in agony. It hurt like hell. His vision was blurry, but he could see his twin standing three meters away. "Ru...ruunnn...Ichi..ru.." Zero wished his voice was stronger, louder, so that his brother would move. But Ichiru wasn't moving he was stoned, his amethyst identical eyes wide open. That was the last thing that Zero saw, the amethyst glowing eyes, full of fear. His vision blurred more, his eyelids closed, and then it was just darkness and the sound of his blood being sucked out of him. Zero jerked awake, his eyes wide open, and trying to catch a breath...he heard something by the window shuffling. "You despicable fella, your..enjoyingg..ugh..this aren't you?" Zero scarcely said the words, his throat was killing him, and he was so very tired. The figure by the window moved closer, and the pureblood came into full view.

"I most certainly don't. Not now anyway. Not under the following circumstances." Kaname said, more to himself than to the boy half laying, half setting on the bed.

Zero frowned in confusion at what the pureblooded vampire just said. Kaname, though, didn't look like he was planning on explaining anything. Zero removed the covers, and made an effort to stand up, but he was awarded with a headache, the whole room started spinning, and before he knew it, he was on his way to meet the ground. Kaname was quickly enough to catch Zero before he hit the solid ground.

"Get off me!" Zero yelled stubbornly, pushing Kaname aside, and trying to stand up on his feet again. This time he succeeded. But just when he was fully standing up a wave of pain shut though him, and he started coughing brutally…his stomach lurched, and his throat burnt. Zero knelt down, one hand on the bed, and the other clutching his throat viciously.

"You know, Kiryuu-kun? I can help you."

"…Ugh..hah..sh-shut up…ah..augh…"

"You just have to drink it."

"Nnn..no…ugh..wa..hu..ay…"

"You see kiryuu-kun this is your problem. You're not willing to admit it. You. Are. A. Vampire."

"…hmph..huh..huh..hu…"

"You. Need. IT"

"NNO!" Zero denied aggressively, for he could feel it now, his other self, controlling him. Telling him it was fine to drink the crimson, rich, thick, amazing liquid; just one time. It won't hurt.

"NOO! NO! NEVERR! GET OFF ME! NO!" Zero screamed out until his throat and body could take it no more, he collapsed next to the bed, laying his tired head on it, his eyes half opened.

The smell of fresh blood filled his nostrils, and his eyes shut open. Kaname had cut his wrist with his sharp nails and was now bringing it closer to Zero's dried lips. Zero still tried fighting his urges; he turned his head, backing away from the bloody wrist. Kaname who was way faster and stronger, held the silver head still, and pressed Zero's lips to his wrist agitatedly.

The taste hit Zero's instincts immediately. He seized Kaname's wrist eagerly, and finally started drinking, gulping down the rich liquid greedily.

**-~~~LINE~~~-**

THANK YOU FOR READING/READING AGAIN

HOPE YOU LIKED IT

R&R ;)


	6. Kiryuu Zero is not scared

Chapter 6

Kiryuu Zero is not scared

"That's…." Aidou started.

"Kaname-sama's…" Ruka continued.

"Blood." Kain finished.

They were all sitting in the living room, when the sweet scent hit their sensitive noses. It was almost night time, and classes would start soon.

"I'm going to see what the hell is going on!" Aidou said as he jumped on the stairs, followed by…everyone! Soon enough they reached their dorm leader's room.

Aidou and Ruka strated pounding gently on the door together.

"Kaname-sama? Is something wrong?" Aidou asked concern knitted on his delicate features.

"Kaname-sama?" Ruka started when there was no answer coming from the other side.

"Kaname-sama…I'm coming in!" Before Aidou's hand had grabbed the door handle, the door opened, and a very troublesome looking pureblood appeared, he looked like he just has been woken up from a blissful sleep.

"What is it that is so important you had to wake me up Aidou?" Kaname glared at the noble vampire, who flinched but nevertheless controlled himself and remembered why he was there.

"k-kaname-sama…We thought we smelled your blood just now! A...a lot of it!" Aidou sputtered.

"Ah…That…I believe that is none of your business. Thank you for your concern, but I think it's unnecessary…or I take it that you might believe I'm not capable of taking care of myself?"

Aidou and the whole bunch of nobles behind him froze.

"N-no Kaname-sama…it's not what I meant…I'm sorry…I deeply apologize." Aidou said bowing nervously accompanied by the nobles.

"Well I suppose I can be left alone to rest now?" Kaname said coolly.

"O-o-of course" Aidou said as he turned around and left with the other vampires."

Kaname shut the door behind him and leaned slightly against it, he raised his hand and started rubbing his forehead trying to get rid of the throbbing pain gnawing at his head.

"It's going to be really hard, feeding you that is." Kaname said sighing at the hunter sitting on the floor resting his head against the bed, trying to catch his breath.

"I…huff…ha…didn't ask for…ah…your…he..help…" Zero said or rather tried to say, his chest was heaving, he was breathing so hard, he was tired, he just wanted to sleep and never wake up.

"Oh damn me if I ever intended to help you…I'm not helping you Hunter…I don't "help" you. It's all for her, it's all for Yuuki." Kaname spit the words coolly but rather firmly, then made his way towards the opposite bed, and slumped himself against the cool mattress.

"I really can't argue with you right now Kiryuu-kun, you drained me of blood….I'm not attending classes."

Kaname muttered before closing his eyes.

"Tsk…Whatever" Zero replied. 'Drained him my ass, he's the one responsible for all of this!' Zero thought as he got up weakly from the cold floor and also slumped himself into the mattress, he was too tired.

"I'm not going to class either" Zero almost whispered before he blacked out.

**-~~~LINE~~~-**

He opened his eyes gently, it was dark outside, and so it was morning, class time. But he was too tired from all the events that happened the previous day; he was really not going to class tonight. His crimson, blood-like eyes surveyed his surroundings; the hand of the old clock on the wall was pointing at VIII (the Roman numeral for eight). His eyes skidded down the wall and across the room, his delicate eyebrows knitted softly as his eyes caught the form lying on the bed across his. Silver locks decorated the pale, long, vulnerable neck. Kaname closed his eyes and turned his head to face the sealing before he opened them.

"Damn that level-D." Kaname whispered under his breath, frustrated. He was hungry, but not very hungry. He can get over it easily, he just didn't want to. The idea of scaring the hunter really appealed to him. The so-called fearless, furious hunter; he was so bothered with his disrespect and nerves. Maybe he should teach him a lesson or two.

'I won't take much' Kaname thought, 'just enough to scare him'. A wicked smirk escaped the composed expression of the great pureblood, before he drifted back into sleep.

**-~~~LINE~~~-**

Silver eyelashes fluttered for a few seconds before fully opening. Zero was neither tired nor sick, he was just feeling lazy, but he was definitely fine, he was more than fine actually. He could feel the pure blood pumping through him. Although he was not going to admit it anytime soon, but Kaname's blood was so mysteriously strong and pleasing. His heart skipped a beat, he felt a little scared of having this powerful substance inside him, being pumped all around his body, to all his organs, he could feel this new blood invading every part of his body.

Zero straightened himself up deciding he was in need of a hot shower to rinse off all the blood and dirt that covered him from the previous night. He glanced lazily at the clock on the wall; it was 10:00pm. Zero sighed before getting up, grabbing his gun, pair of pants, a T-shirt, and heading to the bathroom, on his way though, Zero stopped and glanced at the sleeping pureblood vampire. Zero slowly lift his gun up, targeting the form on the bed, he stayed like this for a while; hand clutching the gun firmly, finger feeling but not pushing the trigger, and violet, sharp eyes staring mindlessly at the pureblood. Finally his hand descended gradually, he turned and made his way towards the bathroom.

Everything inside Kaname was screaming at him to get up and slam that stupid head into the wall, to crack that neck open and drink every last drop of that arrogant ex-human. HOW DARE THAT LOWLIFE! Kaname was so angry right now; his eyes were glowing blood red. That Kiryuu boy actually dared to point his gun at him, after all what happened last night. His fangs elongated naturally, that's it, and he was going to see fear in the hunter's lilac eyes…tonight.

**-~~~LINE~~~-**

THANK YOU FOR READING/READING AGAIN

HOPE YOU LIKED IT

R&R ;)


	7. Kiryuu Zero is a Weapon

Enjoy

Chapter -7-

'Kiryuu Zero is a weapon'

Zero pulled his grey pants after already putting on his pale, blue, long sleeved, V-necked shirt. He shuffled the towel on his head randomly, and hastily trying to dry his straight, short, silver locks.

The hunter's heart skipped a beat, his eyes slightly widened; he knew that feeling very well, his hunter's instincts were boiling inside of him, a danger was very near, he already knew there was a pureblood in the next room, but this feeling was different, it screamed at him: There was an angry, blood thirsty vampire around! Zero snatched his silver gun that was resting on the bathroom's sink; he threw the towel away, grabbed his gun, and breathed in deeply before making his way to the other side.

Zero's instincts were perfectly accurate, for an angry, bloody eyed pureblood stood in the dark room, his scary long shadow, created by the faint moonlight, was casted silently against the floor and the bedroom wall. Kaname stood there waiting patiently for the ex-human to come out so that he can pounce on him and rip that fearless glare from its cold owner.

Zero stepped out of the bathroom, gripping his –soon-to-be useless gun tightly, a shape moved faster than his own, and he suddenly felt a huge hand holding his skull tightly, and the next thing he knew he was being pushed awfully and extremely into the wall of the bedroom.

The wall behind him was totally ruined; it cracked deafeningly, and its pieces were falling endlessly. Zero's eyes were shut tightly, he groaned softly as a sharp, piercing pain started in his head, he felt a hot liquid running down his head, the side of his face, and into the back of his left ear, soon it was reaching beyond his collarbone; obviously the gash caused by the strong smash was probably enormous, for the blood was not stopping anytime sooner.

Kaname slightly cursed under his breath, he hadn't meant for the blow to be that hard, now the smell of blood was killing him, fresh blood, very fresh since it was flowing down the hunter nonstop. He frowned slightly, Kaname was angry at himself, ironically, for not being able to control his anger. A soft groan pulled him out of his thoughts, he glanced at the source; the hit was very hard, for the hunter was apparently in a lot of pain he couldn't open his eyes.

It hurt; so much Zero couldn't open his eyes easily. He just wanted to pass out, he thought the pure blood that ran through him would make him stronger, and it did, but the fact that he was fighting against the source of that blood was why Zero's head was hurting so much right now. Nevertheless, the hunter gathered his strength, and slowly opened his eyes, only to be welcomed with a death glare from a fierce, bloody, glowing pair of eyes.

"What…ugh…the hell...is…your problem?" Zero tried to sound firm, but he was in too much pain, his voice was shaking evidently.

"You are." Kaname said coolly, before leaning forward heading for the left side of Zero's neck.

Zero couldn't interpret what the pureblood was doing, he just couldn't, why was the pureblood leaning closer, the option of the pureblood drinking his blood just didn't exist in his brain. He had to ask the pureblood what he was doing, why he was getting too close to him. But he didn't have to, for finally his brain decided to function, and Zero's eyes got as wide as it is possible for a vampire, his throat was suddenly very dry, his lips parted, his heart started beating very fast as if he just ran a marathon, and he couldn't breathe.

The smell of blood was hard, and Kaname could smell something else coming from the hunter, fear. Kaname smirked wickedly, finally the great hunter is scared, and that's exactly how it should be.

"K…Kuran…What the hell are you trying to do?" Zero finally spoke trying to lift the hand gripping the gun up, and finally succeeding, he was now pointing the gun at the pureblood's graceful neck.

"You…freaking touch me and I'll shoot you right here and now." Zero said viciously.

No, not the right amount of fear, kaname thought. Looking the hunter in the eyes, he parted his lips showing of his glowing white, extremely sharp fangs, and gripping the hunter's wrist awfully tightly, causing the hunter to lose his gun.

Zero was breathing heavily, his eyes were widened with shock, that filthy pureblood wasn't actually thinking about biting him! Was he? What's the deal with him and the pure freaking bloods? Why can't they just leave him the hell alone! Zero was scared, he admitted it to himself, he didn't want to go through that pain, he was bitten before and until this day it hurt him every time he remembers. No! He was not going to let it happen again! Never!

Kaname was shocked to actually see the hunter squirm violently and kick, trying to get out of his grasp, a big, creepy smirk appeared on the purebloods lips, this just proved how much kiryuu was scared of him, Kaname thought.

As Zero kicked, and thrashed, the wounds on him were irritated as well and started producing more and more hunter/vampire/human blood.

The smell hit the other vampire's nose full force.

Kaname was not a weak vampire or person in general. He was very strong, strong enough to stop himself from doing anything wrong, Kaname was not stupid either, he would never do anything without thinking of all the consequences, and studying each and every one of them thoroughly. Yes he was pretty thirsty, but that is definitely not the reason why he was about to drink this low life's blood. No, he was going to get one thing from the hunter tonight, loyalty. The hunter is going to be his slave, he's going to fear him, respect him…respect his new master.

He has been thinking about this for a while now, actually he had planned this long ago, since the first time he saw the two identical twins. And now the time has come, the -to-be-strongest hunter needs blood, and if it is to be pure blood then the hunter will not be satisfied with anything less. The pureblood smirked, everything he planned for happened just like he wanted.

The stronger twin was turned by a much powerful pureblood, but not by him, for the strong bond would have been inconvenient, and he didn't get any blood from his master, Shizuka, which is also something he, Kaname, worked for, by simply making sure that the hunter and his master do not have that kind of relationship. He planned that the Kiryuus kill Shizuka Hue's lover, and for Shizuka to be angry enough to slaughter them, and turn the strong twin. Poor boy, not his fault he was born as his parents' son and his brother's twin. But it was the hunter's fate, Kaname believed, and he was not going to be stupid enough to kill the strongest hunter, the one who is going to wipe all purebloods off of the face of the Earth. No, Kuran Kaname was smarter than that, he would help the hunter become stronger and stronger, and he would control him then. Kiryuu Zero was Kuran kaname's weapon.

A strong smell of mixed blood brought the pureblood back to the real world. He looked at the hunter and was annoyed with himself a bit, the hit was pretty rough, he must admit, for the hunter was coughing blood now and his violet eyes seemed glassy and unfocused.

Kaname sighed; it's going to be hard to suck blood out of a bloodless body. Kaname didn't want to realize this, but obviously the whole thing is going to have to be cancelled for tonight.

Frustrated, the brunette pushed the hunter further into the wall before yanking him roughly and throwing him out of his sight.

A painful gasp escaped Zero's mouth when he felt a pressure, followed instantly by a tug and a throw. He stumbled a little before maintaining balance. His whole body was shaking, mostly of anger and disgust. He could feel his wound starting to heal, and he could also smell the heavy scent of his own blood polluting the air.

But most importantly, he could still feel the presence of the most disgusting creature on Earth. GOD! He hated that pureblood so much. Playing games with him just to irritate him! Zero's fists and teeth clinched in anger, he won't let it go easily this time!

"This was not meaningless." Kaname muttered the words coolly, before stepping outside, leaving a very shocked hunter.

thanks to all viewers ^\\\^  
>FanFicLover55: i really try to make the characters true to themselves as much as possible. really thank you for noticing! ^\\\\\^<p>

increak96 and snipits42: thank you so much for always reviewing! 3 X)


	8. Kiryuu Zero is a Night student?

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…I REALLY COULDN'T STOP LAUGHING! XD  
>cuz I really am all so happy and excited!<p>

(mcko) and (usedheartOoO) thank you so much for telling me about the chairman's name! And it's really okay! I don't mind being corrected at all ;)

I fixed the problem! REALLY SORRY DON'T KNOW WHAT CAME OVER ME! _

I THOUGHT I WAS WRITING "Kaien" TT_TT

SORRY AGAIN :''\

Enjoy ^^

Chapter -8-

"Kiryuu Zero is a Night student?"

Zero dashed into the chairman's office shouting, screaming, and not making any sense. All the chairman could do is to stare in shock at his angry adopted son.' What is going on?' Kaien Cross wondered confused. Zero has been in his office for about Fifteen minutes now shouting out a series of events without stopping to even take a breath, his cheeks were flushed with anger, and his hands were shaking as he threw them around in mad, frustrated gestures.

Kaien could not understand a word of what Zero was saying, or more like shouting, all what his ears were able to catch were a few words like: "New room! Filthy pureblood! NOW! Biting! Disgusting! Transfer" but Kaien could make out that Zero wanted a new room and away from Kaname.

Finally the room was silent except for the hunter's heavy breathing. "So?" Zero spoke loud "When do I get to move to my new room? Tonight? "  
>Kaien sighed tiredly and shifted his gaze to the dangerous, glowing pair of violets, that glared back stubbornly. Seriously…He had no control over his own child, Kaien grumbled silently.<p>

"Okay, Zero-kun, I'll arrange for you to be transferred into another room…who would you prefer to be your roommate instead?" Kaien asked smiling lovingly at the hunter as if he was asking him simply what he wanted for dinner.

"NO ONE!" Zero growled at the chairman, who flinched in his own childish style.

"Okay, okay, Zero-cha~~n you don't have to get all worked up, ne~~?" The so called father protested his eyes full of tears as he half squirmed, half danced around Zero in a very irritating way.  
>"I'll be coming back for my new keys" Zero announced before stepping away from his "father's" attempted make up hug, and stormed out of the room.<p>

**-~~~LINE~~~-**

The clock on Zero's new bedroom wall struck Seven; it was soon to be night time, vampire time.

Zero dashed across his new room, holing a pile of clothes, his stuff were still scattered about the room. He had gone to the chairman just like he had promised and had taken the key of his new bedroom. Zero smiled satisfied with "his own" bedroom, it was not as big as the one he just came from carrying his stuff (and ignoring the pureblood calm glare on his back), but it was good enough for him, because he felt safer. Ever since he arrived here he wasn't able to completely feel comfortable. How the hell was he supposed to relax when he shared a bedroom with a pureblood!? His ultimate enemy!

He sighed as he took out his schedule for the night and made his way down the stairs and into the common room, where his Vampire classmates waited with their Blood leader.

"You're late Kiryuu-kun." The pureblood prince said before making his way towards the big doors, which opened on its own. "Tsk. Whatever" Zero muttered carelessly ignoring the obvious glares from the others.

The class made his way through the front yard of the dorms, there was still some little light in the sky. They waited a little for the huge wooden door to creek open, slowly, revealing lines of awaiting Day Class students that eventually started screaming and yelling names.

'What the hell did that filth mean when he said that it was not meaningless?' Zero thought 'What did Kuran mean it was not meaningless?' Zero repeated the question in his troubled brain. Of course it was. He just wanted to scare him right? Or did he really want to bite him! But why? What would a powerful pureblood like him acquire from a low level-D like himself? He needed to be careful of that crazy blood sucker!

Zero was so deeply thinking that he nearly flinched when he heard a squeak to his right.

"KIRYUU-KUN!"

"OH MY GOD!"  
>"WHAT IS HE DOING IN THAT UNIFROM?"<p>

"IS HE A NIGHT CLASS STUDENT NOW?"

"I ALWAYS THOUGHT HE WAS TOO HOT TO BE IN THE DAY CLASS!"

The chatter and squeaking went on for a while; Zero totally ignored it like it didn't even exist and made his way through the dying fan girls. When it was getting too much to bear he glared at them dangerously.

"KYA~~"

"KAWAIIII~~~"

"KIRYUU-KUN! DO IT AGAIN!"

Aidou glared in pure jealousy, as he was partially ignored because of a certain, apparently cuter than him, hunter.

'What the…' Zero frowned at their reactions, but he frowned even more at the next comment.

"So that's why the chairman didn't allow us to come out last time!" a girl to his left said scowling.

"I'm going to kill the chairman tonight!" her friend next to her said in a scary determination.

"How long was he planning on hiding this!?" another girl groaned in complete annoyance.

'The chairman did what!' Zero gasped slightly, he prevented them from coming out shouting 'kya…kya' so that he doesn't get annoyed? Seriously, how could the chairman think he was such a weakling? Zero didn't even notice that there was no one the other night; he was too much distracted with accepting the fact that he was now one of the Night Class monsters!

Zero's eyebrows met yet again in another scowl, for it has been a while now and the Night Class was not moving forward. Finally, just when he was about to do something, he heard a very familiar whistle. His vision caught the short, brunette locks.

He winced inwardly.

'Yuuki'

"Get back; get back…Ah sorry for being late!" She bowed for the Night Class, apologizing, before turning back to the protesting girls.

"Come on now, get back!"

The Night Class line finally started to move, and Zero regretted ever wanting it to. He had not faced Yuuki until now about the fact of him transferring to the Night Class. He sighed before moving forward, finally passing by her, he looked up at her.

She was looking back…smiling; Zero sighed in relief and smiled back. She winked at him and went back to her duty.

**-~~~LINE~~~-**

THANK YOU FOR READING

HOPE YOU LIKED IT

R&R ;)


	9. Kiryuu Zero is Adapting

**Hey everyone, um ba~~~ck! Wow that was fast right? Hehehehe x)**  
><strong>well…it's because I really feel bad about the last chapter but don't' worry this chapter is to make it all up! I reeeeaaaaallly enjoyed writing this one! I was laughing, thrashing, and all excited the whole time! I think you guys are gonna LOVE it!<strong>

**I have the story all planned out now it will probably be 13 or 14 chapters…um gonna stop somewhere before Shizuka comes, so it will kinda be like a parody just a little twist in the real story.**

**This chapter has a bit of humor but I really tried hard to keep characters in character (ok weird sentence O.o) anyway! You guys please try to remember that Kuran kaname LAUGHS TOO! I SWEAR ! He did when yuuki was changing, and he JOKES! He gave Zero a very funny looking doll when they came back to school in one of the manga chapters….somewhere…anyway don't worry it's not all humor, there will be some real "Serious" Goodness! *giggles* pleaaase Review I really wanna know what do you think *Laughing* can't stop, I really love it! XD**

**P.S. I changed the genre to friendship! I guess it's gonna be mostly about friendship! Again this will not change the real plot…everything will go back to normal once it's finished *giggles* just a mere twist…you'll see ;)**

**Please ENJOY!**

**Chapter-9-**

**~Kiryuu Zero is adapting~**

Takuma came into the kitchen yawning and stretching his sleepy muscles. Shiki followed sluggishly, rubbing his drowsy eyes. Not long after, Rima came along, tying one of her pony tails -as one was already tied. It was 3:30 PM, they would usually wake up at this time to have breakfast, spend some time hanging around and doing home works before classes started.

Takuma suddenly stopped, and Shiki bumped into him. "What's wrong?" Shiki whined annoyed. Takuma didn't look at him he was looking straight ahead. Shiki followed his gaze, and his eyes recognized the silver haired hunter, who was cooking.

Takuma gasped quietly thinking. It has been more than a month now and they only interacted with the hunter ever so lightly. They would always have food cooked by their personal cook, and Kiryuu would always cook for himself because of course he would never trust a vampire cook, but even then he would cook quietly, quickly, and by the time he was done, it would be like he was never there.

He would eat alone; while they ate at the dinner table, Kiryuu would eat in the common room or his bedroom. He was like a ghost, they didn't see him much. While they slept inside, he would spend all afternoon sleeping in the stables, and thanks to his human heritage, he was able to withstand the sun. And then when he gets back he spends all of his time either in the library or his room, reading, reading, and reading. Thinking about it now, Takuma realized that the only time they ever see him was in the classroom!

"Oh!" Shiki pulled Takuma out of his thoughts. "This is my doing" he said bluntly.  
>"What do you mean?" Takuma turned to him slightly.<br>"Well, he kind of forced him to cook for us." Rima answered just as bluntly as Shiki.

By this time, Zero had noticed the noise; he turned to the vampires standing at the door of the kitchen.

"Tsk." Zero muttered something incoherent under his breath. Shiki, followed by Rima, ignored the angry, busy hunter, and the shocked, gaping noble, and they both sat on the kitchen table ready to have their breakfast.

Takuma finally joined them still looking at the back of the working hunter. "How did you do it?" He asked Shiki in a hushed voice.

"It was no big deal" Shiki answered loud and clear signing and leaning back in his chair.

Zero growled angrily, gritting his teeth, and shut his eyes tightly trying to focus on cooking more than murdering the ginger behind him.

"He was pretty persistent" Rima spoke," He kept following Kiryuu-kun for two days asking him to cook for him, because he was sick of the cook's food."

"I see" Takuma chuckled looking at Zero, who was pouring the mixture of vegetables now into a big bowl. Takuma smiled at his friend; Shiki really had his own way of accomplishing things. What he did was obviously a big step in the process of making Zero one of them, a friend.

"He was very annoying, that's what he was." Zero sighed, placing seven bowls of rice on the table, and placing the side dish of vegetables in the center. He didn't know if Seiren would eat or not, for the extra bowl was definitely not for him, no way, cooking food was something, sharing was another thing. He would not sit on the same table as those beasts.

Zero grabbed his tray, which he prepared, and made or tried to make his way out of the kitchen, for three vampires stood at once. Takuma stood right in front of him, blocking his way, and spreading his arms wide, like he was about to hug someone. Zero raised an elegant brow at him questioning their moves.

"K-Kiryuu-kun! Why don't you…Eat…w-with us?" Takuma sputtered out hesitantly, but looking straight in the hunter's deep amethyst eyes.

Zero must admit he was a little bit shocked at the request! He would have never imagined in his whole life to be asked to have breakfast WITH vampires and BY a vampire. He closed his eyes and shook his head gently, denying the noble's request, he wasn't interested in hurting people like Ichijo-senpai, Shiki-senpai, or Rima-senpai, they were definitely the last people on Earth who acted like vampires. Don't get him wrong, he did hate vampires, always have and always will, but the type who he hated, despised, and wanted to kill more than anything else were not Nobles, no, it was Purebloods. So he decided to kindly refuse their offer, and just slip past them to his room where he could feel most comfortable.

"No~~ why not?" Takuma whined in his annoying whiney voice."ple~~~~ase ne? Ne? pleee~~~ase, kiry…" Takuma just went on and on.

"Come on Kiryuu-kun; don't force us to listen to his whining all day!" Rima said annoyed as Takuma's whining was still bustling in the back.

"I'm sorry, Ichijo-senpai, I can't." Zero sighed tired of all this morning (or night?) drama. He moved again but this time a firm hand on his shoulder stopped him yet again, 'Shiki-senpai'. Zero sighed.

"Look vampires! I don't want to eat with you okay? Just leave me alone!" Zero said firmly, glaring back at Shiki.

"Oh don't be like that Kiryuu-kun" Shiki said playfully, "if you don't eat with us I'll keep nagging for more than two days this time." He smirked in triumph when he saw Zero's face soften a little bit.

"Fine, whatever" Zero sighed and made his way to a seat ignoring the joyful blonde.

"This time only!" Zero snarled at the vampires who joined him at the table.

"Yeah, yeah" Takuma just waved his hand carelessly at him, with a happy smile on his face.

Zero frowned slightly, what was happening to him, he was feeling a little bit…happy? He was actually in a good mood, he truly felt like he didn't mind having breakfast with those vampires. He looked up at Takuma, who was giggling at Shiki who pulled out his Pocky from his pocket, Zero smiled slightly, it was really peaceful and relaxing it scared a little bit, is this how it felt like to be friends with vampires. Did he just think of them as friends!?

"W-w-w-w-what is he doing here!?" A shout from the door caught everyone's attention.

Hanabusa Aido was pointing at Zero not accusingly, just in a complete shock.

"I live here." Zero glared at Aido, "And you're welcome, vampire." He finished before resting his chin on his palm and stare at the vampires as they entered one by one yawning, stretching, glaring at Zero a bit (Ruka) and avoiding Aido, who was still standing in disbelieve.

"You are, too, a vampire Kiryuu-kun" A calm collected voice sounded, as the Pureblood entered the kitchen and made his way to the seat at the end/top of the table.

"Kaname-sama" the vampires started the whole bowing and showing respect thing, while Zero just sat there waiting for them to finfish. Finally everyone was seated.

"I must say, it's really a pleasure to finally join us, Kiryuu-Kun." Kaname stated mockingly.

"Whatever, vampire." Zero's words soaked and dripped of pure hatred as he glared at the pureblood.

"Wait! What did you mean when you said 'you're welcome'?" Aido suddenly asked, lifting his head up at Zero, who was seated across him to the left, unsurprisingly, at the farthest seat of the table.

"Kiryuu-kun made breakfast today!" Takuma cried excitingly, a gigantic smile on his small face.

The room fell silent.

"He forced me." Zero pointed at Shiki glaring daggers.

The room was still silent.

"Don't worry; I didn't poison it, vampires." Zero spat annoyingly as he stretched his long, graceful arm to reach, with his chopsticks, the vegetables placed at the center of the table.

Kain finally shrugged picking his chopsticks, and digging in. Soon enough everyone followed.

"Hmmmm…Kiryuu-kun, this is really good!" Takuma exclaimed in excitement.

"Yeah, dude, it really is" Kain said reaching for some more.

"Ehmm…" Zero just hummed in response, not knowing what to say, this actually pissed him off, he just really wanted to flip the table, but it was him who agreed on cooking after all.

"I guess it tastes good, not very different from the last time." Aido said in arrogance. The he realized that everyone was staring at him.

"Last time?" This was Ruka.

"Ooh…I forced him to cook for me once too." Aido said carelessly going back to his bowl of rice.

"I see" Shiki nodded, "it's really easy to convince him right? Just keep nagging, he hates it." Shiki said in actual, real seriousness.

"Really? Maybe I can make him cook everyday then?" Takuma wondered, tapping his chin with his chopsticks. Shiki nodded earnestly.

Ruka seemed to ignore the conversation, but she was definitely eating. Kain chuckled, and Kaname scoffed slightly.

That. Was. It. Zero was patiently silent until now, but that really did it. He suddenly hit the table with his fist, snarling at Takuma and Shiki, glaring daggers at them both.

Kaname smirked, he almost lost his façade, he was mockingly laughing inside, for this was truly amusing.

"ONE MORE WORD AND I SWEAR IT WILL BE YOUR LAST!" Zero roared dangerously, but obviously not seriously enough, for both nobles looked up at him as if he didn't just practically bark at them to shut up, and they started asking questions.

"Kiryuu-kun, who taught you how to cook?" Takuma grinned.

"Yeah!" Rima exclaimed, participating.

"Do you think you can make us some Sushi for dinner?" Shiki asked bluntly.

"I'd like some Sushi." Kain murmured.

"I don't mind that." Kaname added softly.

"Great! I'll order what's needed to make Sushi! Kiryuu-kun?" Takuma exclaimed, super excited, and looking hopefully at Zero.

Zero sighed standing up and taking his plate, bowl and glass to the sink.

"Okay, vampires, the Play ends here." He said softly with his back to the rest as he started washing the dirty dishes.

"Kiryuu-kun…" Takuma muttered inaudibly as the room fell in complete silence.

Zero raised a hand to his head, rubbing his worried temple, and leaning his head slightly to the back. He finally spoke sounding like he was talking to himself more than the others.

"Oh God…I can't believe I just cooked for and ate with you vampires…My parents must be rolling in their grave right now…" Zero said the last sentence gently; his tones filled with shame, regret, and…grieve?

Zero sighed for the zillion times that night, ignoring the vampires that stared at him stunned, as he made his way out of the kitchen and up to his bedroom.

**-~~~LINE~~~-**

"Why can't he cook or eat with vampires?" Shiki asked Rima innocently and frankly, breaking the silence that had been there ever since the hunter left five minutes ago.

"Because he cannot and will never admit that he is one." Kaname answered coolly as he picked up his dishes and threw them in the sink, the hunter was really arrogant to think they didn't have servants.

"B-but why?" Aido finally asked the stupid question which they all wanted to ask just to discuss although it had most obvious, understandable, and also lots of answers.

And the answers from everyone's own thoughts showered Aido.

"Because he's a hunter." Ruka was first.

"Because he was turned against his will." Kain suggested.

"And his parents were killed by a vampire." Shiki muttered.

"And the one who killed them is the one who turned him." Rima pointed out raising a finger.

"And because they were killed…iie(no)…slaughtered in front of his eyes, and he couldn't stop it" Takuma said softly, he really felt bad for the hunter not being able to belong anywhere, he wanted him to be their friend to belong to them, but it seemed more and more impossible.

"And the one who did all this was the maddest Pureblood I've ever met." Kaname finally spoke from where he was standing at the kitchen door. He really didn't need this; he didn't need this guilt to engulf him anymore than it did. This was necessary for Yuuki's safety, for his plans to work, for that woman's dream to come true, destroying one mere life for the purpose of saving many was not negotiable, yet guilt was always there under the surface. Being the reason to all of the hunter's suffering, change of personality, the physical torture, the self-beat up for being who he is, the Pureblood couldn't help but feel responsible for all of that. But it was very important, Kaname believed, he had and still would learn to live with that guilt because other things were way more important than the comfort of his consciousness. Kiryuu Zero was bound to hate "really" hate Purebloods in order for him to accomplish his intended purpose, it was his destiny.

Kaname walked out of the kitchen as he kept the real answer of the question buried deep inside of him:

'Because Kiryuu Zero was the most powerful Vampire Hunter.'

**-~~~LINE~~~-**

**O~~~kaaaaay…so? What do you think? You like it? Is it good? Should I continue? Hehehehe X)** **I myself am really enjoying this!**

**THANK YOU FOR READING**

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**

**PLE~~~~~AAAAASE REVIEW!**


	10. Kiryuu Zero is a Hunter

**Hey ppl! Um back with more!**  
><strong>Ok an important fact for this chapter:<strong>

**Ok, so I searched about what is Ruka's powers and found different things, 1- found somewhere that she can control nerves. 2- Found on Wikipedia that she can make ppl see illusions. Anyways, I think 2 is the real one because it actually happened in one of the chapters. But um just ganna think of it as a part of the nerve thingy! So basically she will have both.**

**Enjoy, and please review ^^**

**Chapter -10-**

**(Kiryuu Zero is a Hunter)**

'Two months, one week, four days, nineteen hours, and twenty seven minutes' Zero stared at the ceiling of his crimson walled bedroom; that's how long he has been living in this "Vampire" dorm. He sighed softly thinking, a couple of things kept him sane and in place: 'Yuuki, Hunt, and…' Zero chuckled slightly "oh dear White Lily."

Zero took a deep breath before getting up and making his way to the shower. The hot water felt so refreshing and relaxing on his pale skin, he had just finished classes ten minutes ago, for it was 10:10PM, and Zero needed this shower to relax and prepare for what he was about to encounter. The cursive transcript of the letter he received from the Hunter Association this morning flashed in his mind; Four Level-Es have been roaming the city for three days, killing and sucking innocent people dry, Zero clinched his fists tight, he really wanted to go immediately; his Vampire side wanting to put those beasts out of their miseries, and his Hunter side wanting to stop the killing of the innocent people, but he knew that it was useless to go in day light. Day light didn't affect him, but still he was way stronger at night, and besides those level-Es won't strike in the middle of the Day, they were stupid beasts, yes, but they were not that stupid. 'But wow! Four? Really? And it took them three days to notice them!' Zero thought annoyed.

Finally finishing off rinsing his body, Zero stepped out of the shower, pulled a towel, wrapped it around his waist and went back to his room; he glanced at the digital clock by his bed, which read 10:38PM. The Hunter started getting dressed; putting on his dark grey slacks, his long sleeved, white dress shirt, finally he put on his grey and black plaid vest, and fixed his shirt collar above it. He shuffled a smaller towel over his head, merely drying his Silver locks before pulling his arms in his long trench coat and heaving it over his fit shoulders; he shrugged slightly adjusting the coat over his toned body, and then reached for the metal chain laying on the nightstand ,next to Bloody Rose, he secured one end to the back of his exquisite gun, and the other end to the small metal chain placed at the back of his Vest, he placed his Bloody Rose in the inside pocket of his coat. The Hunter tugged his coat firmly, buttoning it up and slightly hiding a certain Tattoo on the left side of his neck , after putting on his black dress lace-up shoes, Zero was finally ready to go on some Vampire Hunting.

**-~~~LINE~~~-**

The Noble beauty strolled through the Night dorms' hallways, her long, shiny, honey, wavy strands trailing behind her gracefully. She huffed in annoyance, she was really bored; classes finished about fifteen minutes ago, and it was free time, she knew that she was supposed to work on some of her home works, but she couldn't care less what that vampire hunter/teacher thought of her if she didn't do it. Ruka snarled when she suddenly remembered a silver hair and a pair of violet, rude, arrogant eyes. She huffed again walking faster and thinking wildly.' I can't believe that everyone has actually accepted the fact that he lives as one of us, and breathes the same air, and eats the same food! I can never forget the looks, the insults that low life always seemed to project towards Kaname-sama! He makes me really angry! The way he thinks he is actually something more than a low level vampire! Humph! Bragging about being a hunter, and waving that bloody gun around every time he had the chance! Who does he think he is? And that's not it! He doesn't just wave his gun around, he waves it around…No! He points it at Kaname-sama! At Kaname-sama!' Ruka shook her head in frustration and disbelieve, clinching her fists, she really wanted to kill that bastard, to hurt him, the way he hurt her when he attacked and insulted her precious Lord, Kaname.

Ruka suddenly jerked her head up, she could sense someone near, someone familiar, and she slid and hid behind a corner waiting. Soon enough the hunter appeared, he was all dressed up and ready to leave, apparently. The Kiryuu looked around before jumping out of the opened window and into the night. Ruka smirked, 'this should be interesting' she thought. 'Let's see where you are going Kiryuu Zero, and who knows it might just be my chance.'

The blonde jumped out of the window before she masked her scent, and started following the hunter carefully; going into the thick forest and walking down a road towards the City.

**-~~~LINE~~~-**

'Two hours' Ruka thought, 'he has been roaming the city for two hours!' until now she hadn't had the chance to jump at the Hunter, who was walking down another public street. He would just walk around the city without glancing at anything, like he was supposed to meet someone 'or maybe looking for someone?' Ruka huffed in annoyance, and just when she was about to turn back to the Academy, she glimpsed the silver hair disappear into a small, narrow alley. The Noble's lips stretched into a victory smirk.

Zero walked down the alley carefully, with his hunter instincts full force, trying to detect any Level-Es. They were not total weaklings, they had the ability to mask their scents, but that would work only against Vampires like themselves, and that's where Zero's Hunter blood plays its most vital part.

For Two hours he hasn't been lucky but now he could sense a presence in this narrow alley, 'three probably' Zero thought, reaching for his gun.' Where was the Fourth one?' Zero wondered, 'And what is this weird feeling?' He felt his Hunter senses trying to break through something, trying to tell him something, Zero ignored them though, thinking that it was probably just natural for his sense to act up; there were three vampires lurking around after all. He listened carefully and sensed fully, the alley was very long, dark, and full of dirt and dust; it looked like no one ever comes here, he surveyed the tall, ruined buildings on either side, they looked like they have been abandoned for quite sometime, and a satisfied smile appeared on his elegant features, this was the perfect place to kill Vampires.

Just when Zero started to move towards the presence of the first Level-E, a hideous pain shot through his chest, 'What the hell!' Zero clinched his teeth, shutting his eyes tightly, and hissing agonizingly as he clutched at his chest rigidly. He couldn't breathe normally any more, he started panting and heaving as he felt the foreign pain spreading to the rest of his body slowly, excruciatingly. Zero's heart was beating rapidly, irregularly; Zero thought it was going to eventually burst out of his chest. He was starting to panic; he didn't understand how this new type of pain worked; every inch of his body burned, tingled, and prickled. His skin was extremely sensitive; he could feel the slightest blow of wind; his insides clenched and writhed overwhelmingly as he felt the urge to through up, or pass out or just die!

Finally, the burning sensation, extreme sensitiveness, and the writhe in his insides stopped all together, really suddenly! Zero gasped hoarsely as the old pain was replaced with utter numbness, he felt light headed, his muscles were fatigued, completely exhausted, his senses all worn out, the Vampire and Hunter ones. He let his eye lids close slowly and groaned in pain as he felt his knees hit the ground.

'What was going on?' Zero thought as he was bent twisting in pain on all fours, his hair fell on his clenched eyes, and his arms barely held him; shaking endlessly. His sweat tickled irritatingly as it trickled down his face and body. His arms finally gave away as he fell on his back, hugging his shaking form and turning to his left. 'I must get up!' Zero thought panicking; the level-Es where getting closer, for he could sense them now. He snarled at the urge to pass out which brushed his consciousness.

Zero's eyes suddenly shut open wide, as the presence of a certain Noble which he recognized very well downed on him. His shock was even greater when his eyes met graceful legs that undoubtedly belonged to the same Noble beast. Zero turned his head slightly up and violet eyes were met back with death glaring honeys.

"Hello Hunter" Ruka greeted sarcastically.

**-~~~LINE~~~-**

Kuran Kaname stood loosely in front of his bedroom window watching the view outside; A calm lake surrounded by a couple of small trees that eventually got thicker and bigger, forming a forest at the other end of the same, lit by the moon light lake.

He turned, tilted his head slightly to the back glancing at the door.

"Come in Takuma." Kaname ordered, turning fully.

The door creaked, and the blonde noble appeared, slightly looking apologetic. The pureblood sighed inwardly, he was sure something bad and probably stupid had happened. Kaname noticed that the noble was not talking.

"What seems to be the problem?" He encouraged the fidgeting vampire.

"k-Kaname-sama…I think something bad might happen, I take it that you're aware that kiryuu-kun has a hunting duty tonight?" Takuma started getting nervous again.

"Yes, I am aware of that fact, the Cross Chairman told me something about it. What of it?" Kaname asked bluntly, 'Where was this going?' he thought irritated.

"Eeto…You see, I don't know if I should be worried, but I kind of saw Ruka-san leave after him." Takuma finally said. "And I don't want to start something or accuse anyone of anything…but…well, let's just say that there might be a fight tonight between a Hunter and a Noble." Takuma finished smiling troublingly, and putting his hands up in defeat.

Kaname sighed frustratingly, not noticing the noble flinch in front of him; he turned back to his window. 'This foolish Noble, did she think she was doing him a favor? But then again he can't blame her, she knows nothing of his plans, she knows not the Kiryuu boy's importance. The hunter must live, must survive, and it was already hard doing so with him being a level-D and all, now he has to deal with people trying to kill him!' Kaname sighed yet again, and without turning back to look at the waiting blonde, ordered.

"Takuma, I will leave it to you, you can take Shiki and Rima with you if you like. Seek that no harm befalls the boy, he is still an important player in my game." Kaname smirked.

Takuma recoiled slightly, before bowing and answering. "As you wish Kaname-sama."

And with that the blonde stormed out to see to his task immediately.

**-~~~LINE~~~-**

**Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter ;)**

**Please Review it! i _ i**


	11. Kiryuu Zero is a good Hunter

Hello again! My uni started so um so busy, but I promise um trying!

IMP: Some one reminded me that i said that my story finishes before Shizuka is killed but then again Aido went to eat Zero's food after that...anyways my answer is  
>this fanfic is just a fluffiness, nothing too deep, no exciting story, just a what if! what if Zero at some point became a little bit closer to the Vampires! so guys don't think too much about the details and enjoy the drama!<br>oh and if it helps think of it that Aido came to eat Zero's food once before that time ok ;)

Anyways you guys are going to love this chapter, got nothing else to say but…

ENJOY!

Chapter -11-

Kiryuu Zero is a good Hunter

"Uugh…" Zero groaned, a lot of feelings washing threw him; angry at himself for allowing it to be in this miserable state, and angry at the Noble that stood stupidly, arrogantly in front of him; what an idiot! Could she not tell that he was out on a hunt? 'Stupid Vampires'

He, of course, also felt hurt and numb all over; his body was sore and felt very heavy and non-responsive, his head throbbed and ached painfully, causing his vision to lose its focus now and then. But most importantly Zero was restrained, wary, and cautious; for he knew that any minute now the three hiding level Es are not going to be hiding anymore. He could sense them so dangerously close; they were probably just four meters away from where he and the Noble were, hiding in the nearby, abandoned buildings.

Zero was finally on his feet standing partially straight, glancing everywhere but at the Noble in front of him. That seemed to irritate her, and she scowled at him in anger.

"Well, Hunter, I really don't like to waste time, do you know why I'm attacking you?" Ruka bellowed placing a hand on her elegant hip arrogantly.

"…" Zero just raised a delicate, silver eye brow at the Noble Vampire, seriously? He didn't careless why she would attack him, he just wished he could attack her back, but unfortunately for him, and especially him, he had to abide and follow the Hunter Association rules fully. It was for obvious reasons, he was a Vampire and no matter how much they tried to, they could never treat him the same as a Hunter, betrayal was expected from him and also not tolerated at all. And one of these rules is to not lay a hand on a Vampire that has not been placed on the list, that's not all, but the Hunters are also expected to protect the Vampires as much as the Vampires are to protect the Hunters; It's how they have been living for centuries now.

In Zero's own opinion, this did not work at all; his parents were good Hunters, they went by the rules, they protected Vampires, they killed the ones only on the list, and they were one of the best Hunting families on Earth. Zero scoffed bitterly at the thought, look where that has gotten them, butchered by the "girlfriend" of the "listed" Vampire. But Zero still was not about to break the rules not only because of the Hunter Association, but also, mostly, because he wanted to honor the memory of his parents and their believes.

"Hey, level-D, are you listening to what I'm saying?" Ruka waved her hand in front of the dazed off hunter.

Amethyst eyes finally looked up at her questioningly, but still not so interested, his hand moving to the inside of his pocket. Ruka's frown deepened.

"I think you know that…"

Zero wasn't hearing the Noble's voice anymore; he could only hear the rasped panting that was getting closer and higher…

"…And Kaname-sama has already…"

'…Huff…huh..hah…'

"…Everyone else think you…"

'…Humph…hmm…arghhh…'

"…Don't think they are in their righ…WOOAH!" Ruka screeched gasping and cutting her sentence when the Hunter raised his left hand suddenly grasping her left shoulder tightly before throwing her aside, and pulling his Bloody Rose swiftly, aiming straight ahead and…

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Three shots pierced the night sky but, more importantly, the level-E that was now in the exact same spot the Noble was in a second ago.

"Wha…" The question was not completely phrased as the Noble stared at the level-E that was turning to ashes now. She was in total shock, so the Hunter was actually on a Hunt!?

"I-I thought you wouldn't…be allowed to hunt anymore…" Ruka stuttered in confusion looking at the hunter then back at the ashes, fear flashed in her eyes, what a sad ending a vampire has.

"Well…I…huf…am" Zero replied panting heavily, the sudden, quick movements causing his fatigued body to suffer more. He sighed tiredly and looked up at the two vampires that have obviously been looking for a meal, and they were probably interested in the Noble blood to Zero's left.

Zero was shocked to see the Noble move in a fast movement, dashing towards the level –E in front of her; she delivered quick strikes and engaged herself in a stirring fight with the other Vampire.

Zero just accepted the help with no commentary before moving toward his prey.

**-~~~LINE~~~-**

Takuma glanced behind him making sure that the two Nobles were still following him. Shiki and Rima were both moving fast, but Takuma was still moving faster; he was very worried although he didn't show it. 'Why? Why did Ruka have to ruin everything?' How arrogant of her to think that she was helping Kaname when she was absolutely not, but in fact she was ruining his plans completely by trying to murder a very important fragment.

Takuma's thoughts were interrupted; he faintly could sense the familiar scents of the Noble and the Hunter and… other vampires? Takuma glanced back at his two friends giving them a meaningful node; they returned it back, level-Es.

**-~~~LINE~~~- **

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

Zero's gunshots pierced the level-E harshly, turning the level-E into ashes. He was standing on top of the roof of one of the ruined buildings; he had ended up there after the long chase encounter between him and the level-E. Zero frowned sensing the Fourth level-E finally getting closer; he glanced up looking for the Noble and the level-E.

Ruka was on the roof of the opposite building, she was standing as gracefully as ever like she didn't just have a fight, which she technically didn't; the Noble was obviously using her powers, for the level-E was on the floor writhing in pain. But she hadn't killed him yet; she could not, not without a Hunter weapon. The Noble looked at the Hunter, gesturing, pointing with her head towards the squirming level-E.

Zero frowned at her; he then looked at the level-E, so many emotions washed through him, anger, despair, sympathy, understanding and then…determination. The Hunter raised the arm holding the gun slowly.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

One day it will be him. Zero closed his eyes, and turned from the view of the flying ashes.

Ruka was looking at him all this time. 'Is that sadness I see in his eyes?' The Noble wondered studying the Hunter carefully.

The two Vampires descended gracefully from the buildings into the narrow alley; both in deep thought and not bothering to chat. Zero glanced up first and suddenly! The level-E has gotten too close to them and Zero was in such deep thoughts that he didn't notice it.

" So, back to our previous conve…Aaaugh…" Ruka's speech was cut for the second time that night, and for the same reason too; Zero had pushed her out of the way, one thing was different this time though; neither Zero nor his gun were ready, plus his muscles were fatigued from the events tonight, and he could only move fast enough to push the talkative Noble out of the way.

"…Uuugghh…" Zero groaned in pain; he was pinned to a wall, the level-E's claws piercing through him; the level-E's right hand penetrated his left shoulder pinning him to the wall, while his abdomen was stabbed by the level-E's other hand.

"…Haah…" Zero gasped at the different, painful, burning sensations running up and down his body, but he didn't have to release the air he just inhaled before gasping again in both pain and surprise.

The level-E just pierced his neck savagely, ripping his dedicate, soft skin apart before feeding eagerly on the Hunter. Zero shut his eyes tightly and tried to ignore the pain, scratch that, the pains, the different pains that ran through him as the beast started drawing large amounts of his blood and gulping it down selfishly. The Hunter tried to focus on his shaking hand that was moving toward his gun's location.

Zero's eyes shut open when he felt a thin, light hand going past his jacket and into his inner pocket, grabbing and pulling Bloody Rose. Ruka.

The level-E was so lost in his meal that he didn't notice the Noble getting closer; he only felt hard circular metal on the back of his head, and…

BANG!

Ashes.

Thump!

Ruka threw the gun in disgust after shooting the mad level-E in the head. She glanced at the Hunter. He was a complete mess; he had slid down now sitting on the floor, dazed, supporting his back against the wall. The smell of his unique blood was everywhere, Ruka sniffed it, you can't describe it as delicious, but it was definitely different, exciting, thrilling; it was a mixture of everything, Human blood, Hunter blood, Vampire blood, maybe even pureblood? And there was something else unique about it that she couldn't quite put her finger on it. It had something to do with his Hunter scents, his Hunter blood was boiling with so much more than any other red cell in his body.

Zero gasped and clutched his middle where the level-E had stabbed him, he groaned and threw his head back to the wall, his eyes shutting tightly as the pain increased quickly, searing from his middle to all parts of his body, his fingers loosened its grip around his middle; he was starting to daze off, his eyes fluttered and his body shivered slightly as the crimson blood seeped out of him freely and in large amounts. He tried to fight the hollowness and blackness that was trying to seep through him, but his strength was leaving him gradually. Finally, his eyelids covered his blurry vision, his body went limp, and he passed out.

**-~~~LINE~~~-**

BANG!

The three Noble heads bolted upward following the sound of the gun shut, it was the Hunter's gun shut, and they all recognized it very well, but that's not it! Blood, lots of blood was being spelled. Takuma increased his speed if possible, and the two Nobles followed. Kiryuu Zero's blood was filling the atmosphere with its heavy smell.

Finally they reached a long, narrow alley that seemed pretty abandoned, but they could feel the presence of the Noble, and smell of the other's blood getting stronger. They were getting closer, and it actually scared the blonde of what they were about to discover.

"There are no more level –Es" Rima stated in confusion.

"Kiryuu-kun was on a hunting mission after all," Takuma said reminding her.

"Uggh…damn it!"

The Three heads turned to where the familiar sound of the fourth noble came from.

"Ruka!" Takuma yelled as he dashed to her presence, Rima and Shiki right behind him.

They were half way through the narrow alley when they saw the horrific scene that was placed in front of them; Ruka, covered in crimson blood was partially standing as she supported the Hunter, obviously, trying to make him stand, the Hunter in the other hand was actually trying to stand, his eyes seemed unfocused and fluttering, his arm was draped around Ruka's shoulder while her hand went around his waist gripping it firmly, but not too firmly because…

The three Nobles gasped in horror as their eyes fell on the huge gap in the Hunter's middle, and finally knew where all that blood came from, his shoulder seemed to be ruined too, but not as horrible as his stomach; it was impossible for the Hunter to even be conscious right now, and he was actually trying to walk? Takuma and the others knew how much that must hurt, so they hurried towards the bloody Vampire helping Ruka in supporting him.

"Kiryuu-kun!... Ruka! What happened?" Takuma yelped as he pushed Zero's trembling shoulders up, while Shiki held him from the other side, placing his limp arm around his own shoulder gently.

Ruka looked really terrible too, but more on the emotional side, her eyes where wide, and she was in some kind of a shock. 'What the hell have she done!'

"…L-lev…el…E..s…" Zero panted heavily answering Takuma's question.

"….Uugggh…" The hunter groaned in pain.

"Shh, Kiryuu-kun, please don't speak anymore you're in a very critical condition." The blonde said in a worried voice.

"…wh..why..dd..do…yo..ou…ca..care…." Zero wheezed out ignoring the blonde's earlier advise.

Takuma was a little bit hurt, but he didn't take it personally, he did, after all, know all about Kaname's plans and he didn't do anything about it. For now he had to make sure the Hunter stays alive.

"Rima! Take care of Ruka. Shiki and I will take Kiryuu-kun back to the academy, and you will follow us." Takuma ordered, the two Nobles nodded their heads obediently; Rima advanced to Ruka and took her by the arm, while Shiki and Takuma supported the injured Hunter standing each on one side next to him making there way to the academy.

They were moving really slowly due to the fact the Hunter was barely moving; he looked like he was struggling not to pass out any minute now, he was too stubborn that he didn't allow to be carried, if only he would pass out they would carry him easily to the Moon dorms.

Zero felt very tired, his vision was blurry, and he didn't know where he was or with who, he couldn't recognize anything anymore, he only knew that no matter what he could not close his eyes, no, not yet. Every now and then a throbbing would sear through him coming from his middle section and his legs would give away under his pained weight, but he would not pass out, he would, every time, be aware of the two hands tugging gently at his arms urging him to get up and continue the walk. He didn't know who it was, but he was sure that at some point he did know, anyways, he was really grateful that these hands were there each time he thought he wouldn't be able to keep going.

" He…He helped me." The silence that took place among the conscious Nobles was cut by one of them, Ruka.

None of them said a word, and her sentence kept hanging in the air for five minutes, each of them pondering what it meant.

"…I…wanted…to…hurt him, but he…" Ruka said again with a broken voice, she sounded so different, so guilty, surprised, and maybe afraid too. No one commented, all still waiting for her to finish her explanation.

"…I was supposed to…b-but…he pushed me away, and now he's…" Ruka choked out sounding guiltier and like she was about to cry.

Rima comforted her and whispered some reassuring words before everyone started moving silently again. They were getting closer to their destination.

**-~~~LINE~~~-**

Kaname's head shut up in total confusion and surprise when he felt the presence of the five vampires getting closer, what made him jerk though wasn't their presence, it was the smell of blood. Lots and lots of blood, it was definitely the Hunter's blood, he had smelled it before, and he couldn't mistake it for anyone else's, but this time the amount of blood was incredible, it was impossible that a drop was left inside the Hunter's body.

Kaname roared in anger, 'Ruka! What have you done!' now how the hell was he supposed to succeed, it's not that the Hunter was the main piece in his game, but he was a vital piece, a piece he couldn't replace, not easily. He can't wait centuries for another Twin hunters to be born! It was ridiculously absurd. Kaname chuckled slightly in disbelieve, everything was ridiculous, he had planned this for a long time, and then a simple rage from a "friend" would end it all?

The smell of blood got closer and finally the pureblood climbed his bedroom window before gracefully descending, deciding to welcome the vampires. He walked through the thick trees of the moon dorm's garden almost reaching the huge fence, which he knew the five Vampires would climb over soon. Kaname turned his head slightly backwards sensing the two cousins.

"I see you two have sensed it too, or should I say…smelled it?" The pureblood said coolly to the two figures that appeared behind him, Kain and Aido.

"K-Kaname-sama…" Aido started sounding worried " the smell of…of _his _blood is unbelievable…its too much…there's no way _he_'s a live!"

"Oh he is, he better be…" Kaname muttered more to himself than to the blonde.

"Kaname-sama, may I ask what happened?" Kain requested his hands in his pocket with a serious tone in his voice.

"Our little Hunter had a mission" the pureblood answered casually " but apparently, due to some reasons, it didn't go well" he continued more firmly.

"A-and what about the rest, I don't feel their presence!" Aido hesitantly asked.

"I sent them after him." Kaname sighed turning his back to the Nobles, who understood that it meant no more questions are to be asked.

"They're going to arrive any minute now, Kain, I want you to let Chairman Cross that his _son _is badly injured. Aido, you know what you need to do."

"Yes Kaname-sama" the two vampires said in one voice before one storming back to the moon dorms, and the other to the outside.

**-~~~LINE~~~-**

So~~~ what do you think?

Please please please please pleeeeeeaaaaaaase review! I always enjoy reading it!

Thank you for reading!


End file.
